Um conto da liga laranja
by chavinho
Summary: Só pra variar, Ash e Misty brigam de novo, quando a turma chega numa nova ilha.Separado do grupo, o menino de Pallet passa por uma situação difícil, enquanto tenta entender seus próprios sentimentos...com uma ajuda inesperada!


Um conto da Liga Laranja: Anjo.

Todos os personagens de Pokemon pertencem a Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo e TV Tókyo,e todos os direitos lhes são reservados.

Esta história se passa na é poça da Liga Laranja, pouco depois de Ash ter ganhado a insígnia concha-espinho na ilha Trovita.Sem um rumo certo, nossos heróis continuam viajando no Lapras de Ash, enquanto procuram um lugar para sempre, Ash está bem animado...

Ash : "Será que,algum dia,alguém já **morreu de tédio**...?" diz ele,com uma cara chorosa.

Tracy : "Calma Ash,já já devemos avistar alguma ilha." Responde Tracy,procurando algum lugar com o seu binóculo.

Ash : "Acho bom." Diz Ash, "Lapras está cansado,e eu tô com fome..."

Tracy : "Falando em cansaço,a Misty está muito quieta,não acha?"

Ash : "Até demais.O que foi que houve com ela?" Preocupado,Ash resolve se aproximar e perguntar. "Misty,você tá bem? Tá com fome?" (Sim,ele **só pensa** em comida!)

Ela não responde.

Tracy : "Misty...?" Tracy também resolve se aproximar,para saber o que está havendo.Misty se vira lentamente e ...

Misty : "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" grita a doida,com o rosto vermelho e uma cara de boba apaixonada.

Ash e Tracy : TOMBO!(marca registrada de anime)

Ash : "FICOU MALUCA DE VEZ,MISTY? TAVA PENSANDO NO QUÊ?" pergunta Ash,se levantando,irritado.

Misty : "AIAIAIAIAIAI,É O RUDY,EU NUNCA CONHECI ALGUÉM COMO ELE,TÃO FORTE,TÃO BONITO,TÃO CHARMOSO,TÃO GENTIL..."

Tracy : "Ah, é mesmo, vocês se deram muito bem, não foi?" sorriu ele, se fazendo de desentendido.

Ash : "E o que você define por 'se dar bem' ?" bufou ele, se fazendo de enfurecido.Bom, 'se fazendo', não.Ele ESTÁ enfurecido, só de lembrar da cara de Rudy.

Misty : "ELE NÃO ERA DEMAIS, TRACY? OLHA SÓ, AS FLORES QUE ELE DEU PRA MIM!PRA MIMZINHA!FIQUEI ME SENTINDO A ROSE, DO TITANIC!" Ela está estupefata...(falei bonito, não falei?).

Tracy : "Por quê você está dizendo isso pra mim?(E Misty, esta fic é em flashback, Titanic nem saiu no cinema ainda...)." fala ele,meio constrangido (Suorzinho escorrendo).

Misty : "AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI, RUDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY..." Delírios românticos.

Ash : "Saco..."

Tracy : "Ela está suspirando demais...Isso é efeito retardado? Aquele Rudy é bom..."

Ash : "Ah,dá um tempo,tá legal?Já saímos da ilha Trovita há duas semanas e você continua falando desse cara!" (De um ponto de vista **realista** : ele está com ciúmes.)

Misty : "E daí? Ele era um gato e eu falo nele quantas vezes eu quiser!Além disso,se fosse tão bom treinador quanto o Rudy é,não teria perdido na Liga de Índigo..." termina Misty,com AQUELE sorrisinho sarcástico,o que só deixa Ash mais irritado.

Pikachu,que estava deitado na cabeça de Lapras,está muito cansado para apartar a briga,quando...Avista uma ilha logo à frente e se anima pra caramba!

Tracy :"O que foi,pikachu?" Pergunta Tracy,quando também avista a ilha. "Ei,vejam só!"

Ash : "UMA ILHA!" grita Ash,mais alegre.

Misty : "Até que enfim um lugar pra descansar!" completa Misty.

Tracy : "Que estranho,eu nunca ouvi falar de uma ilha por estes lados..." comenta Tracy,com a mão no queixo. "Ash,oque você acha?

Ash não responde.

Tracy : "Ash...?" insiste Tracy.

Ash estava cansado da viagem,cansado do sol e,**principalmente **estava cansado de ouvir Misty tagarelando sobre Rudy.Ao finalmente achar um lugar para descansar,ele só pôde fazer uma coisa:Botar uns olhões enormes e brilhantes,cara de felicidade absoluta,babar como um gloom e dizer : "comida...uma ilha...comida...uma cama macia...comida...água quentinha...COMIDA!"

Ash : "VAMOS LÁ,LAPRAS,TODA A FORÇA Á FRENTE!" gritou Ash.Lapras foi à toda,para o desconforto ( e desconcerto) de Misty e Pikachu...

Um tempo (muito pouco) depois, eles chegam ao porto da ilha.Ash afaga Lapras, enquanto Misty e Tracy o esperam, UM POUQUINHO impressionados (impressionados constrangidos).

Tracy : "Nossa, isso foi rápido!"

Misty : "É porque você ainda não viu quando ele está REALMENTE com fome..." responde, com aquele típico suorzinho caindo da testa.

Ash : "Você fez um ótimo trabalho,Lapras! Você agüentou bastante, por isso nós vamos direto pro centro pokémon, pra você descansar!" Ele recolhe Lapras e vai até Misty e Tracy. "E então, vamos?"

Tracy : "Você pode ir na frente.Desde que vim para o arquipélago Laranja, eu nunca vi uma ilha como esta, então eu vou dar umas voltas por aí e ver o que encontro!" Fala, botanto cara de contente, e completa . "Talvez eu consiga fazer ótimos desenhos para o Prof. Carvalho!" (Talvez,é?).

E vai indo.

Misty : "Bom, eu acho que vou para a praia, me bronzear e procurar algumas conchas.O que acha, togepi?" (Alguém já parou pra pensar que os desenhistas da série podem ter criado o togepi só pra não ter trabalho de desenhar o peito da Misty?)

Togepi : "PRRRRRIIIIIII!"

Pikachu : "Pika!" (imoral.) Pula na cabeça de Misty.

Ash : "Você vai com ela?" Pergunta, sentindo-se contrariado.

Misty : "Valeu, Pikachu, a gente vai encontrar umas conchas tão bonitas quanto..." Um monte de corações pairam no ar... "...o Rudy...aaaaaiiiii, ele era tão forte, destemido, charmoso...O que eu tinha na cabeça pra ir embora de lá

Agora, adivinhem** quem** estava soltando uma fumacinha preta pelos ouvidos!

Ash : "AH, CALA A BOCA!"

Misty toma um tremendo susto.

Ash : "SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA MELHOR PRA FAZER DO QUE FICAR O TEMPO TODO SONHANDO COM ESSE BABACA? JÁ CHEGA, NÃO CHEGA?"

Misty : " E O QUE TE IMPORTA SOBRE QUEM EU FALO OU DEIXO DE FALAR? VÊ SE TE ENXERGA, SEU CHORÃO!"

Ash estava paralisado.Não conseguia achar um argumento, como de costume.Por quê Misty dava mais atenção a alguém que ela mal conheceu do que a ele?Ele não queria saber.Só baixou a cabeça, deu as costas, e falou...

Ash : " Eu vou pro centro pokémon.Tchau"

E foi.

Pikachu, mesmo estando triste pelo amigo, achou melhor deixá-lo sozinho, e olha para Misty como se a repreendesse.

Misty : "Que foi? Não me olhe com essa cara, às vezes ele precisa dessas chacoalhadas,e essa birra passa depois que ele forrar o estômago! Agora, vamos indo.

Mas não passou.Ash estava com uma cara tal, que derrubaria um scyther, só olhando feio!Mas, ainda assim, sabia que era melhor dar um tempo, até a raiva passar.No CP (centro pokemon), deois de deixar seus pokemon para a enfermeira Joy tratar,foi almoçar,ainda resmungando...

Ash : "Ruiva cabeça-dura chomp me tratando como se nhoc não tivesse entendido nada..."

Joy, meio atordoada com o jeito de Ash comer (imaginem o Goku, traçando uns vinte pratos de macarronada, para ter uma idéia de COMO o Ash estava comendo.), se aproxima.

Joy : "Hã...Ash...?"

Ash : "ssffimnm?" (Boca cheia.)

Joy : "Seus pokemons já estão recuperados.Gostaria de vê-los?"

Ash : "Peraí!"

Ash começa a comer BEM RÁPIDO, até não sobrar uma migalhinha... ( só faltou comer o prato, com garfo, faca e guardanapo!)

Ash : "Prontinho." Diz, satisfeito, enquanto limpa a boca com o braço. (porcalhão...)

Joy apenas dá um suspiro e deixa o suor cair da testa, boquiaberta com inacreditavelmente alta capacidade de comilança desenfreada do garoto.Quanto aos pokemon de Ash, estão quase todos almoçando (de maneira mais educada que seu treinador, diga-se de passagem.)Snorlax está dormindo, deixando empilhados de 27 a 38 pratos de ração (Pouquinho.é que ele está tentando ter moderação com a comida!), Lapras está se refrescando na piscina, Bulbassaur e Squirtle ainda estão comendo, e Charizard, pra variar, vira de costas e dorme.

Joy : "Todos estão em ótimas condições, agora só precisa deixá-los descansar um pouco nas pokebolas e estarão novinhos em folha."

Ash : "Brigado, Joy."

Enquanto Ash agradece, Lapras se aproxima e lhe faz um carinho com a cabeça.

Joy : "Eles gostam mesmo de você, não é?" ( Que gênia...)

Ash : "Tá parecendo."

O garoto retribui o afago, depois vai até Bulbassaur e Squirtle.

Ash : "É isso aí, rapaziada, comam e descansem bem, que vamos precisar de muita energia pra encarar o próximo ginásio!"

Os dois concordam, com um sorriso (Pokemon sorri, né? Sei lá, faz tempo que não assisto!), e Ash se vira para Charizard.

Ash : "Você concorda também, né, Charizard?"

Charizard : Nem tchum.

Ash : "Que droga Charizard! Será o Benedito que você nunca vai me ouvir?"

Charizard (Sacana) : Lança-chamas na cara do Ash.

Ash (Sacaneado) : "Criatura abominável..."

Charizard : Se vira e volta a dormir.

Mais Tarde, Ash resolve sair para passear, mas primeiro, deixa um recado com Joy.

Ash : "Olha Joy, dois amigos meus, a Misty e o Tracy, disseram que viriam mais tarde.Quando eles chegarem, você pode dizer que eu fui dar uma volta?"

Joy : "Está bem, mas não demore. Está ficando tarde e é perigoso andar por esta ilha à noite."

Ash : "Fica tranqüila! Eu tô sempre pronto pra qualquer coisa!"

O menino sai todo confiante e de cabeça erguida.Umas duas horas depois, ele está sentado no cais do porto, e chega a seguinte conclusão...

Ash : "Eu só não estou pronto pra encarar aquela estúpida da Misty...droga, ela acha que eu não entendi aquela puxação de saco toda pra cima do Rudy..."

Ash se levanta, levanta os braços bem alto, e grita pra quem quiser ouvir.

Ash : "QUEM ELA PENSA QUE EU SOU? UM BEBÊ QUE SÓ PENSA EM POKEMON?" (No comment...)

Silêncio total.

Ash : "Eu não tenho pra quem perguntar..." fala pra si mesmo, meio triste. "...acho melhor voltar logo..."

Algo : "CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..."

Ash : "Hein? Que barulho é esse?"

Ash olha em volta, mas não consegue ver ninguém.

Algo : "CHIIIKOOOOOOOO..."

Ash : "Parece...choro de pokemon?"

O garoto se levanta e tenta localizar de onde está vindo o choro, até perceber que o som fica mais forte perto de um armazém ali perto, então corre para lá.

Ash : "Deve ser aqui. Nossa, quanta poeira...de que século é este lugar?"

Aparentemente, é um armazém abandonado.Não havia nada lá dentro, a não ser poeira, teias de aranha e diversos caixotes.O choro se torna mais alto e agudo, é quase como um gemido de alguém, antes da morte.

Ash : "De onde será que está vindo...?"

Ash nota que o barulho é mais forte debaixo de alguns caixotes que parecem ter sido derrubados, talvez pelo vento.Ele vai até eles e levanta alguns, com certa dificuldade, a poeira estava atrapalhando a visão.

Ash : "Está vindo daqui! O que será que...CARACA!"

Ash encontrou a fonte do choro: era uma chikorita.Estava toda machucada e ferida, ao que parece estava lá por horas, presa debaixo dos caixotes, implorando ajuda.Fazendo muita força, o menino consegue segurar alguns caixotes que estavam por cima dela, usando um braço, e com o outro, procurava tirá-la,sem machucá-la ainda mais.Quando conseguiu, Ash largou os caixotes todos de uma vez, gerando um enorme barulho.A queda das caixas levantou uma nuvem de poeira, e Ash tratou de sair dali depressa, para não prejudicar ainda mais a pokemon. No período em que se passa este conto, Ash nem sequer realizava o que era uma chikorita, nem tinha qualquer informação sobre uma.Por isso, quando tirou sua póke-agenda...

Poke-agenda : 'Pokemon desconhecido, dados para pesquisa indisponíveis.'

Ash : " Que ótimo, o que é que eu faço agora? Não posso deixá-lo aqui!"

Ele a leva para a parte do porto onde estava sentado antes e a coloca no colo.

Ash : "Ei, acorde. Você está me ouvindo? Ei..."

A chikorita abre os olhos...

Ash : "AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

...E lasca uma mordida na mão de Ash, pulando fora do colo dele.

Ash : "Qual é a sua ? Eu tô tentando te ajudar!"

O pokemon se mantém em posição de ataque.

Ash : "Puxa vida..."

Ash se aproxima devagar, procurando estender a mão.

Ash: "Fica calmo, eu não vou te machucar. Viu?"

A chikorita fica surpresa, ao ser acariciada gentilmente no rosto.Só que já não tem mais forças para ficar acordada.

Ash : "Ei, não desmaia não, acorda aí! O que eu faço...JÁ SEI !"

O rapaz de boné tira da mochila uma poção de cura que levava por precaução, um bom conselho que Brock lhe dera uma vez, e usa na sua 'paciente'.

Ash : "Agora você vai ficar bem! Aposto que você tem um treinador te procurando, né?"

Ela estava exausta demais para poder "responder".

Ash : "Dormiu.Também pudera, no estado em que está..."

Ele olha para o céu, e nota que já está anoitecendo.

Ash : "Como está tarde! Eu sei que deveria voltar agora, a Joy poderia te tratar melhor...mas você parece estar mais cansada do que ferida.E algo me diz que deve ter alguém procurando por você.É melhor encontrar logo essa pessoa, com certeza deve estar preocupada."

E assim, o menino vai em direção a cidade.Mas, muito tempo se passa, e ele ainda não encontrou ninguém. São dez da noite.

Centro Pokémon.

Misty está parada, esperando na recepção, até que Tracy chega.E ele não parece estar trazendo boas notícias.

Misty : "E aí, o que a Joy disse?" Ela tenta, mas não consegue disfarçar a cara de preocupação.

Tracy : "Bem...parece que o Ash saiu pra dar umas voltas.Ele disse que voltaria logo, mas ninguém o viu até agora."

Misty : "Não acredito! No que aquele imbecil está pensando, afinal?"

Tracy : "Ele ainda deve estar bravo por causa de hoje à tarde.Não se preocupe, logo logo ele aparece."

A ruiva não parece se sentir mais confortada, o que tracy nota com bastante facilidade.

Tracy : "Você vai continuar esperando? Eu vou tomar um banho e cair na cama."

Misty : "Pode ir.Eu...vou ficar e esperar mais um pouquinho."

Tracy fica alguns segundos calado.Ver Misty, que volta e meia, sempre insulta ou discute baboseiras com Ash, tão preocupada com a segurança do amigo, é algo a que não estava habituado a ver.

Tracy : "Então tá.Boa noite."

Misty vai para perto de uma das janelas do CP, enquanto pikachu e togepi dormem profundamente num sofá.Antes de ir para o banho, Tracy dá uma última olhada em Misty, e acha até um pouco de graça.

Tracy : "Pode bancar a durona, falar e fazer o que quiser, Misty...Mas você se preocupa com o Ash muito mais do que quer admitir!" Pensa ele, dando um último risinho, antes de sair.

Misty continua parada, debruçada sobre a janela, e, olhando para o céu, sussurra, como se quisesse que as estrelas levassem a mensagem.

Misty : "Mas que droga, Ash...onde é que você está?"

Longe dali, Ash continuava a procurar o dono da chikorita que levava nos braços, indo de porta em porta, sem sucesso, e já perdendo o ânimo de encontrar essa pessoa.

Ash : "Puxa, às vezes até eu mesmo me surpreendo com as minhas idéias..." Visivelmente cansado (tá quase pedindo pinico!) "...Já andei pra caramba, rodei por um monte de casas, mas ainda não consegui encontrar o dono deste baixinho! E o pior (bocejão) é que eu já tô morrendo de sono..."

Aos poucos, a chikorita começa a se mexer, recuperando gradativamente a consciência.Ao abrir os olhos, ela nota, com surpresa, o treinador que a carregava com tanto cuidado.Ash percebe que ela já acordou e dá um sorriso.

Ash : "Ah, até que enfim acordou.Sonão, hein?"

Chikorita : "Chiko..."

Ash : "E aí, garotão? Como tá se sentindo?"

Chikorita : "Chiiii?" (tradução : "garotão" ?)

Ash : "Hein? Que foi...?" Ash dá uma conferida nos documentos 'dele', e se toca, meio sem graça. "Ops, desculpa...eu quis dizer **garota**!"

Chikorita : "CHIKO!" Envergonhada.

Ash : "Perdão, perdão, não se ofenda!Mas...que bom que você parece melhor agora.Olha, acho que deve ter alguém te procurando, não é? Pode deixar que eu vou encontrar essa pessoa pra você, beleza?"

Ash sorri para ela.Sentindo-se cativada com essa ternura, a chikorita sorri, concordando, e faz cócegas no rosto de Ash,usando a folha da cabeça, em retribuição.

Ash : "Legal, então vamos..."

Alguém : "CHIKORIIITAAAAAAA!" gritava, ao longe.

Ash : "Hã ?" ele se surpreendeu um pouco, quando chikorita eriçou a folha da cabeça, como se estivesse reconhecendo a voz que a chamava."

Alguém : "CHIKORITAAAAAAA, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ?"

Era uma voz feminina, e parecia se aproximar cada vez mais. Chikorita pula dos braços de Ash e corre em direção a voz.

Ash : "Ei, me espera aí!"

Sem entender direito, o menino vai correndo atrás dela, continua seguindo, até descobrir de quem era a voz que deixou a pokemon tão feliz.Ash viu chikorita ser abraçada por uma garota de longos cabelos negros, usando um boné jeans, blusa baby-look branca e de mangas compridas, bermuda bege e tênnis branco. (Que detalhista, não?).

Garota : "Onde é que você estava? Já vi que não posso tirar meus olhos de você, nem por um segundo! Me deixou muito preocupada, sabia?"

Apesar da bronca, a garota estava feliz e continuou abraçada com a pokemon.Ash se aproximou, parecendo feliz também.

Ash : "Então, você que é a dona dela?"

Garota : "Sim. Muito obrigada por tela achado, eu não sabia mais o que fazer!"

Ash : "De nada."

Ela se levanta, limpando os joelhos e tendo cuidado com sua chikorita.

Garota : "Ai, eu nem me apresentei, desculpa! Meu nome é Lucy!" Meio sem graça, estende a mão para o rapaz.

Ash : "Eu sou o Ash. Prazer." Apertam as mãos. "Bom, agora que já está tudo resolvido, eu vou nessa. Tem alguém me esperando."

Lucy : "Ei, espera um pouco."

Ash já estava dando de costas e indo embora, mas a menina tenta fazê-lo esperar, segurando pelo ombro.

Lucy : "Você vai embora assim, sem deixar nem eu agradecer direito?"

Ash : "Ah, foi mal...é que eu queria chegar logo no CP,e..."

Lucy : "É pra lá que você está indo? Legal, então eu te faço companhia!" Diz ela, sorrindo. "Eu cheguei hoje nesta ilha, e ainda não sei me orientar muito bem, por que estava procurando chikorita por tudo que era canto!"

Ash : "Bom...Ah, tudo bem.Eu não estou com tanta pressa assim..."

A cara do garoto começa a se desmanchar numa face triste, o que desconcerta Lucy.

Lucy : "Puxa, está tudo bem? Tem...algo errado?" A garota mostra uma estranha preocupação.

Ash : "Não esquenta com isso, é coisa minha.Vem, vamos."

Ash dá a resposta, meio cabisbaixo, deixando Lucy ainda mais intrigada.São 23 : 45.Enquanto isso, longe dali, e perto do Centro Pokemon...

Três figuras, mais conhecidas que o escândalo do mensalão, se aproximam sorrateiramente, engatinhando em direção ao CP.

Jesse (baixinho): "Para proteger o mundo da devastação..."

James (baixinho): "Para unir todos os povos de nossa nação..."

Meowth : "CORTEM LOGO ESSE PAPÃO FURADO E VAMOS TRABALHAR!" Diz Meowth (Beeeeemmm alto...), pulando na cabeça deles.

Jesse : "QUALÉ A TUA, MEOWTH ? É O NOSSO LEMA!" (Mais alto ainda)

James : "Sabe que não podemos agir sem recitá-lo!"

Meowth : " Se vocês recitassem menos e pensassem mais, nós não estaríamos nesta ilha, seus cabeças de pamonha!" Responde o gato, indignado.

Jesse : " Ô QUÊ? Se você não estivesse roendo as unhas, ao invés de pilotar o submarino, nós não estaríamos aqui cérebro de tapioca!" Resmunga ela.

James : "Será que dá pra vocês dois pararem de falar em comida? Até agora eu só estou com uma balinha de hortelã no estômago..." Choraminga o mancebo.

Meowth : "Não importa! Vamos roubar todos os pokemon do CP para o chefe, depois roubamos toda a comida do refeitório! Assim, matamos dois pidgeys com uma só cajadada!" Ê, confiança...

James : "Depois, nós depenamos, cortamos as cabeças, recheamos com abacaxi, pimentão, tomate, avelã..." Fantasia gastronômica do James.

Jesse : " Depois de todo esse tempo juntos, ainda não consegui descobrir se o seu estômago digeriu o seu cérebro...Mas, de vez em quando, o Meowth diz algo que presta! MUITO BEM, PREPAREM AS BOMBAS DE GÁS SONÍFERO!"

James e Meowth : "SIM SENHORA!

Dentro do cobiçado lugar, Misty ainda esperava Ash a pensar se não deveria tê-lo aborrecido tanto, comentando sobre Rudy.Ela só queria que Ash sentisse ciúmes dela, e quisesse melhorar.Mas agora, Misty acha que que foi uma má idéia.Uma PÉSSIMA idéia.Pikachu e Togepi estão dormindo em seu colo, enquanto ela estava quase se levantando.Estava querendo sair e achar Ash, nem que tivesse que bater na ilha inteira, milímetro por milímetro.Mas fica só no pensamento, e só dura um segundo.O tempo em que as bombas de gás do sono dos rockets entram pelas janelas.Quem estava acordado, dorme imediatamente.Quem já dormia, entra num sono ainda mais profundo.Misty começa a perder os sentidos, ameaçando cair por cima de pikachu e Togepi, como se quisesse protegê-los.Antes de desmaiar, só um pensamento vem à sua mente.Só um instante.Só um segundo. Ela pensa : "Ash...cadê você...?".E desmaia.

Usando máscaras de oxigênio, os três vilões entram no CP, triunfantes.

Meowth : "Doce como mamão com mel!"

Jesse : " Tá, tá, que seja! Vamos logo pegar os pokemon!"

James : "Vocês vão até os pokemon, eu vou até a dispensa!" Diz, correndo em disparada.

Ainda bem longe de tudo o que estava acontecendo, dois treinadores e uma pokemon, que estão completamente alheios a situação, andam pelo centro da cidade, em direção ao CP.Lucy estava deslumbrada com as luzes das lojas e os brinquedos das vitrines.Já o Ash...está com uma cara de "tô pensando na morte da bezerra e na herança do Pereira"!

Lucy nota, e tenta quebrar o gelo, tirando uma dúvida.

Lucy : "Aí, Ash. Pode me responder uma pergunta?"

Ash : "Hã? Ah, tá.Claro, manda aí."

Lucy : "Por quê você procurou tanto devolver chikorita?"

Ash olha para ela com uma cara surpresa, de quem não entendeu direito a pergunta. (Não pensem que ele, além de burro, é surdo. Ele é só burro mesmo!) Lucy se sente envergonhada.

Lucy : "Ah, desculpa, mas é que eu fiquei curiosa.Se qualquer pessoa visse um pokemon abandonado por aí, teria escolhido ficar com ela..."

Ash : "É? Digo, bom, eu acho que ninguém deixaria uma pokemon como essa, no estado em que estava, abandonada por aí e...você pode achar besteira mas...sei lá, pensei que alguém poderia estar preocupado com ela, quer dizer,...você estava preocupada, não estava?" Ele ficou meio sem graça com o último comentário.

Lucy só sorri.

Lucy : "Então, você apostou na intuição, e foi atrás de uma pessoa que poderia não encontrar, só pra devolver um pokemon que poderia levar com você?"

Ash : "E o que tem de errado nisso?" Agora, ele ficou um pouco bravo. "Se fosse eu, também ia querer que devolvessem o meu pokemon!"

Lucy : "Foi mal.Mas, eu gostei.Foi muito gentil, Ash."

Ash : "A-ah...você acha mesmo?" Agora, ele ficou com vergonha.

Lucy : "Bom...isso foi estúpido, foi banal, sem nenhuma imaginação e muito tolo.Mas foi gentil."

Ash : (TOMBO!) "Dancei..." ;

Chikorita pula do ombro de Lucy e começa a esfregar carinhosamente a bochecha na de Ash.

Ash : "Ei, vai com calma aí!Isso faz cócegas!" Ele finalmente dá um sorriso de verdade.

Lucy : " Como ela está carinhosa, é a primeira vez que vejo isso!E não é que você agradou mesmo?" riu a menina.

Ash : "Valeu."

Ash começa a se levantar, com chikorita no seu ombro.Estava se sentindo melhor...até começar a pensar em Misty, em como ela deveria estar preocupada, SE estava preocupada...e seu sorriso vai se desmanchando de novo.

Lucy : "Opa, opa, que cara de enterro é essa, agora ? Você fica bem mais gatinho quando está sorrindo, viu?"

Lucy estava tentando levantar o astral dele, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi elevar a temperatura do rosto de Ash, que ficou vermelho como a cabeça de um termômetro.

Ash : "Ah, tá bom, eu entendi.Não precisa tirar onda comigo!" Ele levou na brincadeira.

Lucy : "E quem é que está brincando aqui, cara-pálida?Eu falei sério!"

Lucy nota um desconcerto por parte de Ash, e tenta abrandar a situação, caminhando um pouco mais à frente dele, com as mãos para trás.

Lucy : "Você não precisa me contar o que é, mas você está parecendo muito triste com alguma coisa, e isso me deixa mal.Então, vamos fazer o seguinte..."

A bela garota se vira para Ash,e completa, com um sorriso:

Lucy : "...eu vou ser a sua namorada por hoje, tá certo?" (só sorrisos!)

Ash : "Tá bom, você vai ser a minha...Ô QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!"

Ele fica totalmente vermelho (Mas também, demorou pra processar, hein, Ash?).

Lucy : "Olha o escândalo, seu bobo! É só jeito de falar! Eu...acho que você está precisando distrair um pouco, por que tem alguma coisa que parece estar te incomodando.E vai ser mais fácil lidar com isso se você tiver alguma coisa divertida pra fazer e uma amiga com quem conversar.Somos amigos agora, não somos?"

Ash : "Hã...tirando o fato de que a gente se conheceu há uns 20 minutos?"

Lucy : "Ora, eu não vejo por que não.Qualquer pessoa boa o bastante pra bater uma ilha inteira, só pra me devolver a minha pokemon, merece a minha amizade!Eu quero fazer alguma coisa por você!"

Ela não parecia mesmo uma má pessoa.Ash estava querendo voltar logo para o CP, afinal, seus amigos devem estar preocupados, pensando em como ele pode estar.Mas sempre que lembrava disso, também lembrava de Misty.Depois de toda a cena de hoje, ainda não se sentia pronto para encará-la, estava ansioso, nervoso, não saberia nem com que cara iria se apresentar, se aparecesse agora.Depois de pensar mais um pouco, Ash precisava fazer alguma coisa. E decidiu fazer.

Ash : "Tá certo, eu topo...Mas é só como amigos, certo?"

Lucy : "Legal, então vamos!Será divertido como num encontro!"

Ash : "EU DISSE QUE É SÓ COMO AMIGOS!"

FIM DA PARTE 1.

AS COISAS ESTÃO FICANDO ENROLADAS! E AGORA? ASH ENCONTROU A DONA DA CHIKORITA, MAS ACABOU ARRUMANDO UM ENCONTRO! (Mas ele jura que não é encontro!) O QUE VAI ACONTECER COM A MISTY E OS OUTROS? A EQUIPE ROCKET VAI DECOLAR DE NOVO? BOM, OS MOCINHOS SEMPRE VENCEM NO FINAL, MESMO...E, AFINAL DE CONTAS, QUEM DIABOS É LUCY?

BEM, COMO DIZ O NARRADOR , COM SUA VOZ CHATÉRRIMA: "Continua no próximo episódio..."


End file.
